Goodbye, My Friend
by Mikiche
Summary: This was it. He had to leave for Saint Haven today, but there was something else on his mind, Presumably, a female elf. Cleric/Archer, featuring a shy Cleric and a rather blank Archer.


**One shot to be honest. I like Cleric/Archer pairing somewhat, so here.**

**DN is not mine. Noep.**

* * *

It had been a day just like any other at Calderock Village - bustling, noisy, full of life.

Yet, two figures escaped to a more peaceful part of the town, leaning against a tree, seemingly tired and thoughtful.

A cleric sat and lay his head against a groove of the trunk to make himself comfortable, and felt the other person move as well. He let out a long sigh.

_Today is the day._

The other person, an archer, glanced up the sky and muttered, "I think it's time, Leon."

Ieon looked away and ignored her, muttering, "I'm sure it's okay if we stay here awhile more."

She smiled, "If that's your choice."

She knew why he wanted to stay a little longer. After all, he was one of the heroes who had helped save Calderock, and was given a free ride to Saint Haven. It was of course an honour to go, but when the Cleric had asked her to go, she shook her head and silently whispered her that Telezia told her to stay.

The ship was leaving today.

She fingered her quiver quietly as she heard the steady breathing from her companion. She couldn't stand the silence and whistled sweet little tunes, which birds flocked to. She smiled at her audience and turned to see Leon whispering prayers with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Leon said, "Ai, maybe I can smuggle you over with me."

Ai blinked and burst into laughter. "There's no way to go around that, Leon. You know that very well."

"Besides... I can't leave. Not yet. Not now." She replied, wistfully looking at a sparrow perched on her finger.

He grumbled. '_What an idiot you are, Leon' _- he could hear his own voice mock him at the back of his head.

Ai was a very talented and strong elf - bowmaster, in fact - she was always tactical on the battefield and was great aid to the cleric whenever he needed a little help. But deep down, he knew that this was not enough to qualify for Saint Haven's expectations.

He'd known this was an idiotic, impossible suggestion. And yet, he still spoke aloud of it anyway.

Ai was bound by a different force, her _Telezia_, so-called, _why couldn't he see that?_

_'Because I can't afford to leave you alone.'_

Throughout their adventures with each other ever since they met in Calderock (because of May, as well), Leon grew more and more fond of Ai's presence and before he knew it, had a crush on her.

Ai didn't know, of course, seeing how different Elves and Humans can be in terms of feelings towards one another. Elves cherished friendship and family above all else, especially if it was towards a human since they knew of their shorter lifespan compared to their own. However, they couldn't distinguish between love and friendship until the other spoke of it. They were... sort of dense towards things like that, in a sense.

Leon breathed. This might very well be the last time he ever sees her. What should he do? Even if he did anything, what should he say?

_What?_

"Ai," The archer jumped a bit at the sudden mention of her name, scaring the sparrow away," what does destiny mean? To you, I mean..."

She looked thoughtful at this and decided on an answer. She slowly said, "Leon, my destiny is as important as my life. It is finding _purpose_ in life, to find my standing in... What was that human word again? Society, was it?"

Leon merely nodded, he didn't actually get a word of what she said. Well, yes, he did actually, just a little.

Ai continued when she saw the astounding look on Leon's face, "For me, if I find my destiny, I find a new life. Well, being reborn into a tree is certainly much better than turning into ashes, is it not?" She giggled, pushing her long yellow hair behind her ear.

Leon stared for a while, and something jerked him out of his train of thought. "Ai, I, er, thank you."

The bells in town rang, signalling the boarding of passengers into Nautilus.

Ai smiled, a smile that was different from her usual. It was a rather sad, parting smile, yet it held hints of I'll-miss-you-but-we'll-meet-again. "Well, see you Leon. I hope you get a smooth sailing."

It made Leon rather upset that he had to leave her.

All of a sudden, he decided to say it.

It was either now, or never.

"Ai, look, I..." He started, but couldn't continue. The elf blinked a couple of times and stared. He tried to search for words, but they got stuck in his throat like a lump of clay and _he couldn't say it. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it!_

"...with you." He finished.

"W, what?" Ai mumbled, eyes wide. She seemed to look incredulous, she couldn't have heard what he said, he tripped over his words way too much, right?

"You... You want to spend your li- destiny, with me..?"

Oh shoot. Elves got great hearing, he forgot. He blushed a little, which felt awkward for the situation. It made him nervous and unable to speak properly. He looked away and sttutered an answer, "Y-Yes..."

Ai blushed and she put a hand to her open mouth, making Leon feel that this was the worst idea he ever came up with. _'Oh, Goddess save me..!' _He chanted in his head, hands burying his face in a fit of embarrassment.

She composed herself and smiled a warm, sincere smile. She gently pried his hands off his face, effectively surprising Leon, and looked into his greyish-green eyes. "Thank you for saying that, Leon. It made me very, very happy."

Now it was _his_ turn to blink.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She closed in for a big hug and breathed in his scent, something she'd never forget.

"Thank you." She muttered again.

Leon's hands that were limping by his sides found the courage to slide up her back and hug her back. She smelled of leaves and berries, a familiar smell he'd known for months.

There was a blaring sound that filled the town and their ears, and a scuffle of footsteps were everywhere. It was the last warning that the ship may be boarding soon. Ai perked up and broke off their embrace, and exclaimed, "Leon! The ship! Let's go!"

Without any hesitation, she pulled his hands and sprinted towards the ship that was Nautilus. Leon ran behind, his fingers intertwined with hers.

Hubert sniffed as he looked at them and declared in a dramatic way, "Why, you adventurers. Always late and running. Just like my grandson, no less. Anywho, no time to waste, get on! This baby's gonna take her flight again!"

She urged him to go, and his hands let go of hers, and his legs were stumbling on to scramble to the stairs, boarding the ship.

His mind drew a blank, shouldn't he say something? Like, Master Archer Adelyn and May always told him that in romance novels, lovers bid each other a very dramatic farewell.

But before he could find the words, he saw Ai among the other people bidding others their farewell.

"We'll meet again soon!" She yelled, hands cupped around her mouth. She then frantically waved to him.

He yelled back just as the ship was taking off, "I know that! I, I..."

"What is it? I can't hear you!"

Oh, damn it.

"I **love** you!" He yelled back, heat creeping up his cheeks. He saw that Ai was smiling and mouthed something he swore was :

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Oh, my gosh. I wrote something so sappy, I don't even believe it. Anyway, I might be writing more oneshots, so why not tell me what pairing you want to see next? Girl/Girl and Boy/Boy pairings are also accepted, so.**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
